Silence
by LockieNess
Summary: House et Stacy dans les derniers mois de leur relation.


_**Silence.**_

House et Stacy dans les derniers mois de leur relation.

Comme d'habitude les personnages sont la propriéte de la Fox (les chanceux). A noter que "silence" fait suite à une courte mais très jolie fic américaine dont je ne retrouve plus la trace.

* * *

_Entre eux, les paroles n'avaient jamais vraiment été nécessaires. Leurs regards, leurs touchers étaient bien plus forts que de longs discours, plus doux que les plus grands mots d'amour, plus assassins que la pire des insultes. Avec eux, ils s'aimaient, se détestaient, et un jour se tueraient. C'était leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. C'est pour cela qu'il étaient... si bien ensemble._

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il prit donc son temps pour ouvrir les yeux, laissant avec une certaine lenteur, les fades couleurs de sa chambre s'imposer à lui. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce pourtant son premier regard se porta vers la fenêtre. Recouverte d'un store, elle ne laissait passer qu'une lumière grise, diffuse, presque glauque.

La pluie frappait les vitres avec force. C'était une pluie d'été lourde et brûlante, de celles qui traversait les vêtements et ne laissait sur le corps qu'une sensation de poisse.

Il se perdit quelques minutes dans cette pluie qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait. Elle était si nette dans son esprit qu'il aurait pu être dehors à sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son visage et sur son corps.

Il aurait aimé être dehors.

Une légère pression, presque insistante sur sa main lui fit tourner finalement la tête.

Des yeux marron lui crièrent : "_je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie_". Sa réponse ne fut qu'un regard vide et inexpressif. Il passa sur elle comme une goutte d'eau glisse sur une fenêtre et fixa sa jambe bandée.

Une semaine après, la pluie avait fait place à un soleil écrasant. Le ciel était bleu, les rues étaient vides, un mois d'août blanc et sec. Depuis son retour chez eux, ses journées étaient les mêmes, une routine exaspérante se divisant entre ses visites à l'hopital pour sa réeducation, ses prises de médicaments, la télévision...

Stacy avait repris le travail et ne revenait qu'en fin de soirée. Elle suivait toujours le même rituel. Abandonnant ses affaires, elle allait dans la cuisine se servir un verre avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle mettait ses jambes sur la table basse, en les croisant, comme lui. Elle buvait une longue gorgée de son vin. Elle restait immobile quelques secondes semblant chercher des réponses dans la couleur rouge et sombre de sa boisson puis elle la posait à sa droite. Elle laissait son regard glisser sur la table, s'arrêter sur le cendrier vide entre eux. Elle survolait le flacon orange qu'il avait posé à sa gauche. Ignorant ses jambes croisées, elle remontait avec lenteur sur son torse, et s'arretait sur son visage. Elle le fixait intensément jusqu'au moment ou géné, exaspéré, il lui rende son regard, qu'il la reconnaisse.

Elle ne demandait jamais "comment va ta jambe?" Mais disait : "Ta journée a été bonne? "

Il ne lui retorquait pas : "Ta putain de culpabilité t'étouffe?" mais "Oui, Hockey!! Pitsburg a gagné"

Elle posait alors ses doigts sur sa joue droite rasée de près et l'embrassait. Puis dans une grâce toute féminine, elle enlevait ses fines jambes de la table basse pour les plier sur le canapé. Elle s'approchait de lui, soulevant son bras inerte pour poser la tête sur sa poitrine et se sentir rassurée par la proximité de leurs deux corps.

Il la laissait faire sans un mot.

_Ils étaient si bien ensemble._

Et les jours passaient comme les non-dits.

Alors qu 'elle fermait la fenêtre, il vit les feuilles des arbres qui rougissaient. Caracteristique de l'automne qui s'installe. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voyait un "psy" 2 fois par semaine.

Le soir, elle buvait un verre de vin supplémentaire. Il n'était pas rare de voir des mégots dans le cendrier de la table basse. Le week end surtout lorsqu'elle devait rester toute la journée à ses cotés. Il sentait qu'elle attardait ses yeux régulièrement sur la boîte de vicodin. Il sentait qu'elle revenait presque inconsciemment sur sa jambe droite et ce n'etait que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle fixait son visage. Sa main mettant chaque jour un peu plus de temps à lui caresser les joues, maintenant mal rasées.

Ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Les mots sonnaient vides et creux à leurs oreilles mais les regards... les regards... ils devenaient toujours plus longs, intenses, palpables. Lorsque dans une longue supplication muette, elle le questionnait sur son état d'esprit, il réprimait ses hurlements et son desir de la frapper.

"_Mais tout va bien voyons, regarde moi!!" _Lui renvoyait t-il dans un battement de paupière. Le seul signe physique de son agitation était sa machoire contractée.

Le conseiller de Stacy restait positif. Tout allait s'arranger, il fallait du temps, pour qu'il accepte son état, qu'il reconnaisse ses sentiments. Ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas en un jour.

Des sentiments... quels sentiments ? quels problémes ? Ils n'y en avaient pas. Pas de dispute, pas de parole, pas d'insulte, Juste du silence.

Dans leur lit, elle avait souvent un livre en main. Elle aimait les lectures philosophiques, poétiques, celles qui alimentaient les débats autour d'une bonne table. Dans une autre vie, elle lui lisait quelques passages pour qu'ils discutent rhétorique ensemble. Elle s'essayait encore quelques fois, même si elle savait qu'elle ne le toucherait plus.

Sa dernière tentative fut une citation d'Andree Malee.

"Une femme a besoin de se sentir présente dans le coeur d'un homme..."

Sa voix brisa le silence.

"...vibrante et croissante ; le regard de l'homme qui l'aime, c'est pour elle le soleil, l'air, l'ombre et la pluie".

"Qu'en penses tu?" Il y avait eu une note d'espoir dans son ton légér.

Il haussa les épaules. "Et faire l'amour? ca fait longtemps non...Qu'en penses tu?"

Un seul mot pour tout résoudre. Bien sur elle acceptait... La seule chose entre eux qui ne changeait jamais. Il aimait l'ecraser de son poid, serrant presque brutallement ses poignets délicats. Il le faisait si fort que parfois elle devait garder les marques de leurs etreintes. Il se noyait dans ses yeux ambres comme elle se perdait dans le bleuté des siens. Ils y lisaient leur amour mais lorsque la douleur le prenait et elle le prenait toujours, que son regard devenait trouble, que des flammes de la rancoeur y brillaient..les yeux de sa compagne ne se voilaient plus de désir mais de culpabilité, de tristesse.

La nuit elle se reveillait instinctivement alertée par l'absence de l'autre dans un lit fait pour deux depuis toujours. Elle se levait guidée par la lumière agressive de la salle de bain qui contrastait avec la pénombre ambiante. Il était là par terre, dos au mur. Le visage figé dans un rictus de douleur. Les yeux fermés. Sa main cramponnait à sa jambe douloureuse et toujours le même flacon orange près de lui. Les premières nuits, elle avancait d'un pas rapide, se mettait à genoux pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Elle le forçait à ouvrir les yeux, à s'apaiser dans les siens, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Maintenant elle restait sur le seuil de la porte une main sur la bouche. Il sentait sa présence, elle le savait. Mais il ne lui demandait plus silencieusement du réconfort, il attendait qu'elle parte, il voulait qu'elle parte pour être seul.

Les arbres étaient dénudés. L'air était saturé de cette odeur reconnaissable entre toute, celle de l'hiver qui s'en vient.

Elle était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle restait là, derrière lui à le fixer. Il ne bougeait pas. Attendant quelque chose, peut être un orage salvateur.

Un soupir.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et mit une cigarette dans sa bouche.

"_Tu ne vas plus en rééducation?"_

Il la regarda.

"_Pour ce que ca me sert non!"_

Elle expira une longue bouffée de fumée

"_Tu sais ou ca va te mener?"_

Il plissa le front, son visage plus dur que jamais.

"_C'est MON choix."_

Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux.

"_Ne me rejette pas.. laisse moi t'aider.. je t'en PRIE"_

Pas un seul son n'était sorti de leurs bouches. Elle se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre.

"Ta journée a été bonne?"

Sa voix était cassée par la fatigue, la tristesse et pire, il le savait, la résignation.

Bientôt, l'un d'entre eux allaient partir.

_Les silences avaient toujours été leurs forces maintenant ils en étaient prisonniers. Les paroles n'etaient que du vide, les mots ne servaient qu'a cacher une hypocrisie mortelle. Le mur a abattre était devenu trop épais et la distance a franchir trop grande pour lui comme pour elle : pour eux._

C'était une journée pluvieuse. Une pluie hivernale lourde et glaçante. De celles, qui traversaient les vêtements et blessaient le visage. Le genre de pluie qui devorait les coeurs.

Il était parti dehors marcher, si ce mot pouvait décrire la façon ignoble dont il se deplacait avec sa canne. Il avait mal et était trempé. Il vit en entrant qu'elle était assise dans le noir sur un fauteuil.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peut être ce petit sac de voyage au milieu de la pièce. Il s'assit sans même se dévêtir, sur le canapé, ne prenant pas garde à l'eau qu'il avait repandu autour de lui. Il tendit la main vers la télécommande pour sentir des doigts arrêter son geste. Elle était devant lui.

Des yeux marron qui lui crièrent :"_Retiens-moi !!!"_

Il baissa la tête.

"GREG... ?"

Elle avait parlé d'une voix suppliante.

Il avait sérré les dents.

Les paroles qui suivirent, il ne put les écouter. Un peu comme si on avait coupé le volume à un téléviseur.

Il trouva juste la force de fuir son regard.

La pression disparut. Elle l'embrassa.

Leurs dernier baiser eut un goût de larme et de pluie.

Et la porte claqua, trop vite.

Il tourna la tête vers le bruit. La scène semblait presque irréelle. Il pleuvait averse dehors , elle n'avait rien pris, elle allait être trempée. Il était encore temps de la rattraper. Elle devait être là, elle était encore là, à l'attendre. Il le savait, le sentait.

_Ils étaient si bien ensemble..._

Il ouvrit son tube de Vicodin, laissant la pénombre l'encercler, le ronger. Il gratifia la pièce d'un regard vide et inexpressif.

**Fin**


End file.
